masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect 2
:Note: Please do not add speculation to Mass Effect 2 articles. The wiki only accepts facts, and speculation '''will be deleted'. At most, link us to forum discussions rather than posting it here.'' The teaser site for Mass Effect 2 was launched on February 20, 2009. The website included a teaser video, wallpapers and various downloads. The official announcement of ME2 was made on March 17, 2009. There is also an additional video documentary bundled with the Platinum Hits edition of Mass Effect titled 'The Future of Mass Effect' which discusses ME2 and upcoming downloadable content. The documentary was outlined in an article on The Escapist. As of May, the initial teaser on the Mass Effect 2 site has been replaced with an E3 Precursor Dev video that gives a critical first look at the game and some secrets inside it. Release Date Mass Effect 2 is reportedly scheduled for release in Q1 2010, on Xbox 360 and PC http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/963/963385p1.html. Additional release of current and future versions of the series on other consoles has not been confirmed, and is assumed to be nonviable. Confirmed Facts *Decisions made in Mass Effect will impact its sequel, most notably those made on a personal level. *Certain characters are set to return - provided they weren't killed off in the first game. *Casey Hudson has therefore recommended keeping saved games from the original Mass Effect. *You will be able to carry over your characters from the original Mass Effect. *The game will take place in a darker period. *A heavy weapons system is set to be introduced. * Casey Hudson has said the elevator loading scene transitions are gone and replaced with “A completely new system to handle transitions between areas that speeds the load times and turns the loads themselves into part of the game experience." source *The Illusive Man, the leader of the rogue Alliance black-ops organization Cerberus, has been confirmed to make an appearance in the game. source *The areas the player visits are described as being similar to the "wild west" with warlords and crime gangs playing prominent roles. *One new alien species has already been shown, and others are to be revealed. *Combat has been confirmed and showcased as a more gritty and advanced system in comparison to the original Mass Effect's, how transition will take place from one game to another will be revealed at E3. Casey Hudson said: '... We've made a tonne of combat improvements for Mass Effect 2.' References E3 Dev Precursor Video Posted: May 17th, 2009. Official teaser site 2008-28-03, Mass Effect's massive story. Accessed 2008-09-04 IGN Mass Effect 2 article Posted: January 8, 2009 The Future of Mass Effect (Escapist article) MTV Multiplayer about loading times and system Posted: April 1, 2009 Gametrailer TV Interview with Casey Hudson at 2:37. "You'll be able to see the Illusive Man in Mass Effect 2." Posted: March 30, 2009 Leaked footage from GDC Posted March 27, 2009. Gamespy news article Posted March 23, 2009. Category:Game Info Category:Mass Effect 2